1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sunshade apparatus to be mounted on a roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As a sunshade apparatus to be mounted over an opening of a roof of a vehicle, for example, the structure described in the patent document 1 (JP, 2006-290201, A) is known. The sunshade apparatus described in the patent document 1 comprises a pair of guide rails disposed on both sides of the opening of the roof, a screen each of whose edges in the width direction of the screen is inserted into a corresponding guide rail of the pair of guide rails and can move along a longitudinal direction of each of the pair of guide rails to open or close the opening, and a roll-up shaft to send off or roll up the screen.
A plurality of shade-support members prolonged along in a width direction of the screen are disposed on the screen with predetermined intervals. As the shade-support members have curved shapes protruding upward, the screen is also curved so as to protrude upward.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-290201